Le Vrai Coupable
by Yami Flo
Summary: Je sais que tu te demandes parfois qui de toi ou d’Heero est le plus coupable.Mais ce n’est ni toi, ni lui.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Songfic (qui a dit encore ?), One Shot. Prend place après **Ma Plus Grande Erreur** et **Mon Plus Terrible Péch**, vers les quinze mois de Sieben. Les couples, comme d'habitude, 2xH, 1xR, et un ancien 1x2x1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient, en revanche, Sieben et Sia sont à moi.  
  
**Le Vrai Coupable  
**  
_Chaque mot qu'on garde_

_Chaque geste qu'on n'a fait,_

_Sont autant de larmes,_

_Qui invitent au regret  
_  
Cela fait près de deux ans maintenant que toi et moi vivons en couple.

Mais cela c'est fait au détriment de ton bien le plus précieux. J'ai gâché un couple. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai gâché leur amour. L'amour de mon meilleur ami. J'ai gâché, peut-être pas intentionnellement, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai fait, la vie de Duo. Ces sourires, ces rires, je sais qu'ils sont faux. Tout du moins, ils ne sont pas naturels. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je te connais trop bien, Duo. Jamais tu n'as pu me cacher quelque chose. Jamais tu ne m'as caché que tu m'aimais comme une sœur. Pas comme une amante. Pas comme je l'aurais voulu.  
  
_« Si j'avais su » est trop tard_

_Mâchoire d'une pierre tombale_

_Le « j'aurais d », dérisoire_

_Sans voix et là...j'ai un peu froid..._

_A chaque fois je sens l'émoi  
_  
Et c'est arrivé.

Jeu du hasard, destin prédestiné, roue de la vie qui n'a pas su s'arrêter, tout à changer. Heero qui rentrait moins souvent. Toi qui déprimait un peu. L'alcool qui coule à flot lors d'une soirée où tu pleures. Tu ne pleurais jamais. Mais ce soir, tu avais trop bu pour t'en préoccuper. Et moi, dans tout cela, je n'ai pas été la victime.

Je t'aime Duo, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis notre première rencontre. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'appartenait ton cœur. Pourtant, cette simple nuit a tout changé. Nous nous sommes revus, plusieurs fois, quand tu étais trop seul, quand Heero te manquais trop. Dans le fond, je n'étais ici que pour combler un manque, mais je m'en moquais. Je vivais mon rêve. Je t'aimais. Je te l'ai avoué. Tu n'as pas su quoi dire. Et nous avons continué. Environ deux mois, sans que rien n'arrive.  
  
_Si j'avais la foi du monde_

_En cette seconde,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais renoncé au monde_

_Et que rien ne compte_

_Serais-tu là ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : mourir_

_Pour t'entendre vivre,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : souffrir_

_Sans même te le dire,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Je serais l_

_Et toi en moi  
_  
Aurais-je du me taire, taire cet amour qui a mené à la destruction de ton couple ? Aurais-je du souffrir sans jamais te le dire, pour que tu continues à être heureux ? Je n'en suis pas sure. Je crois que je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir dit. Je me suis libérée d'un grand poids, ce jour là. J'ai cependant perdu la façon dont tu me regardais. A tes yeux, je n'étais plus la sœur dont tu avais toujours rêvé, j'étais devenue l'amante passionnée, qui, un temps, le soulagé des absences de Heero.  
  
Et c'est arrivé. Je suis tombée enceinte. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de le remarquer. Et quand j'ai du te le dire, tu as souri, tu as ri, tu dansais presque tellement tu étais heureux à l'idée d'être père. Et tu t'es brusquement arrêté, parce que derrière l'euphorie de la nouvelle, tu as vu, comme moi, la tragédie. Qu'allez dire Heero ? J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sépariez à cause de moi, à cause de cet enfant que je portais. Pourtant, nous devions le lui dire.  
  
_Je voudrais être Opium_

_Me ferais Narguil_

_Particule d'hélium_

_Partir toute en fumée  
_  
Et nous l'avons fait.

Il est parti. Il t'a laissé. Il a trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'une autre, te laissant avec moi. A quoi pensait-il, vraiment ?

Croyait-il que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. L'idiot ! Il te fait souffrir, je le vois bien. Et ton seul réconfort, c'est ta fille. C'est Sieben. Sieben, petit ange né en Enfer, ais-je parfois envie de dire. Elle te ressemble déjà. Sera-t-elle comme toi, une fois adulte ? Celle qui se fait aimer de tous, qui quitte son véritable amour pour un amour plus factice, moins vivace, même s'il est réel ? Je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme toi, rongée par le remord, gardant un masque créé de toutes pièces pour dissimuler sa tristesse au monde. Car c'est ainsi que je te vois, Duo.  
  
_Quand je fais ce rêve étrange,_

_Et quand, pénétrant tes songes_

_Je deviens volute, poussière d'ange_

_Je songe, la faute est un poison qui ronge.  
_  
Et quand je te vois dormir, ta natte serpentant sur l'oreiller, je me dis que je t'aime. Et je me dis que je me déteste. Je t'entends lorsque tu parles dans ton sommeil, tu sais. Je t'entends l'appeler LUI, passionnément, tendrement. Tu rêves de vos nuits, tu rêves de votre amour perdu, de cet amour que tu ne peux pas oublier, de cet amour qui te fait souffrir comme un lent poison s'infiltrant dans ton corps et dans ton cœur.

Ce poison a un nom.

Culpabilité.

Mais tu n'es pas le seul qu'il ronge, Duo. Moi aussi, elle me ronge. Tu m'as donné ton amour, tu m'as donné une fille. Tu as gagné une épouse et une enfant. Mais tu as perdu ton unique amour. Tu m'aimes, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que c'est toujours lui que tu préféreras. Que quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse, c'est toujours vers lui que tes pensées reviendrons. Et je me hais pour cela. Je me hais pour t'avoir pris ton bonheur.  
  
_Si j'avais la foi du monde_

_En cette seconde,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais renoncé au monde_

_Et que rien ne compte_

_Serais-tu là ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : mourir_

_Pour t'entendre vivre,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : souffrir_

_Sans même te le dire,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Je serais l_

_Et toi en moi  
_  
Je te vois te reconstruire au fil des jours, faisant des mines à ta fille. Je te sens moins triste, parce que ton amour est maintenant père, lui aussi. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, il te prouve qu'il vit encore, malgré ta « trahison », comme tu l'appelles toi-même.

Mais en quoi l'as-tu vraiment trahi ?

Le cœur est une chose qui n'a pas toujours de raison. L'amour et les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas toujours. C'est dur de l'entendre, c'est dur de le dire, mais l'amour est la force la plus instable de l'univers. Elle ne connaît pas de raisons, ni de lois, elle existe c'est tout. Ce n'est pas trahir que de s'y plier.  
  
_Et l'âme_

_A mal_

_Balade, qui_

_Et l'âme_

_A mal_

_Balade qui fait mal  
_  
Et pourtant, cela fait mal. Ce n'est plus toi qui souffres maintenant, Duo. C'est moi. Moi, qui ai fait passé mes désirs et mes rêves avant les tiens. Moi, qui t'ai séparé de Heero, bien malgré moi. Moi, à cause de qui tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je me hais, je me dégoûte. L'as-tu senti, Duo ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu posé Sieben sur mes genoux, en lui disant de sourire à maman ? Oui, je sais que c'est pour cela.  
  
Et moi, je souris en retour. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à regretter. Que ce qui est fait est fait, et que l'histoire appartient au passé. Duo, pourquoi continues-tu à m'aimer alors qu'à cause de moi, tu ne possèdes plus Heero ? Pourquoi aimes-tu Sieben alors qu'elle est le fruit de ton infidélit ?  
  
Peut-être parce que dans le fond, tu ne sais pas vraiment vers qui te tourner.  
  
_Si j'avais la foi du monde_

_En cette seconde,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais renoncé au monde_

_Et que rien ne compte_

_Serais-tu là ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : mourir_

_Pour t'entendre vivre,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : souffrir_

_Sans même te le dire,_

_Serais-tu l ?  
_  
Maintenant, j'affronte les jours plus sereinement. Je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas, Duo. Je sais que tu vie avec le regret d'Heero, et avec l'affection de Sieben. Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais Heero, et que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Mais je ferais tout pour t'aider.  
  
Je passe une main sur mon ventre, souriante. Quel effet cela te fera-t-il d'apprendre que tu vas être à nouveau père ? J'imagine déjà ta tête. Et celle de Wufei qui devra supporter un nouveau tourbillon Maxwell. Je n'ai pas de regret. Je sais que tu seras là quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Je sais que tu te demandes parfois qui de toi ou d'Heero est le plus coupable. Mais ce n'est ni toi, ni lui. Le vrai coupable, c'est l'amour.  
  
_Si j'avais la foi du monde_

_En cette seconde,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais renoncé au monde_

_Et que rien ne compte_

_Serais-tu là ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : mourir_

_Pour t'entendre vivre,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Si j'avais le choix : souffrir_

_Sans même te le dire,_

_Serais-tu l ?_

_Je serais l_

_Et toi en moi  
_  
_**The End ???**_  
  
Voilà, ce troisième One Shot clos la série des PoV. Prochainement, le teaser de : **Double Erreurs, Double Terreurs **


End file.
